When Dreams Are Reality
by Chrissytina
Summary: Bella has a special gift. Every time she closes her eyes, she goes of to a different dimension. She meets a bronze haired boy, and they slowly become friends. But what happens when this suddenly stops and Bella loses her gift? All Human.


**Hi! I haven't written fanfiction for a long time and I thought I would give it a shot again. This is my first Twilight fanfiction, I hope it's ok. I don't think this idea has been used, it sort of came to me while I was trying to get to sleep. This is only the prologue to the story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Twilight book! :D **

**When Dreams Are Reality**

Prologue

What is a dream? Some people think they are silly things, which have no significant relevance. Some think they have some sort of meaning to it. Well if you happened to have a dictionary laying around and looked it up, you would find that it is _"a succession of images, thoughts or feelings passing through the mind during sleep."_ You see when I dream none of those happen to me. I don't get images passing through my mind, neither do I get emotional thoughts when I'm asleep. Because when I sleep, my dreams are not images or thoughts, they are real.

It is like a different world, but still real. I'm not the only one either, apparently it happens to 1 in every 900,000. So I would guess that it is kind of rare. I bet you're thinking what really happens when I'm asleep? Well I don't know how to describe it, it's weird. It feels like being sucked into a vortex every time my eyes shut for longer than 20 minutes. I have no control on how long I would be in this different dimension either. I met loads of amazing and interesting people in Dream World. Cheesy name I know but what would you expect it to be called? So this condition that I have... ha _condition_ it makes me sound like I have some sort of infectious disease.

I've met loads of people in Dream World, that I've actually met in real life (meaning I met them in this world). But I mostly meet up with them in Dream World as they live on different continents. Now this is the part how I explain there isn't a language barrier in Dream World. For example, my friend Yee Ting in Hong Kong speaks little English but in Dream World we understand each other perfectly. Somehow everyone understand each other, whatever their background. Which is good I guess, seeing as most of the people I know don't have English as their first language or speak the language at all.

It's no secret about who has this special gift, people tend to call us Dreamers, there is a longer name Latin name for it but I can't remember it from the top of my head. Apparently it's genetic, but no one in my family has it, which makes me the first one to get it. Lucky me.

I bet now you are wondering what this 'Dream World' looks like, and if it is better than this world. If you want me to be completely truthful and honest to you then it is absolutely the same. Well sort of. We don't have islands or countries, its just on one piece of land. But we don't drive around in high-tech cars or anything, the technology is the same in Dream World as it is here. Basically it's like living in two worlds; here in the day, over there at night. But if I happen to hurt myself in the other dimension I would find myself with the exact injuries when I wake up. I guess all 'this world' and 'that world' is confusing you. It's ok, you're not the only one.

I've lost countless of times on how many doctors contacting me, constantly pestering me if they could run a couple of tests on me. But I've always said no, it wasn't like I was dying of anything; I didn't mind this whole world-hopping thing.

And if you're questioning if I get bored and tired of flip-flopping between Earth and Dream World, surprisingly no. I don't sleep at all, I don't know how or even why. Every time I wake up I find myself nice and refreshed, but I'm not complaining, as I don't want to be grouchy and moody all day.

And who am I, you may be asking. Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan and it is a pleasure to meet you.

**Should I continue? Please review I would love to know your thoughts on it. xxx**


End file.
